The Other Side to Sanity and Friendship
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: During a battle with Merasmus, RED is transported to another dimension while BLU is left wondering where they went. However, their presence, especially medic's, awakens an old evil, long thought to be dead. With the help of The main six and others, RED will win, but at what cost? Rate M for Blood, Cussing and almost everything in the book. -Scrapped-
1. They are loose

**This is a story that was an idea, then made me realize how possible it was thanks to KnighMysterio. He gave me a new idea to writing. Thanks. Enjoy.**

Explosions rocked the base. While they had been going up against the green wizard for a while, now, he seemed like he was just plain crazy.

"Ach! If I ever get the chance, I'll take 'dat crazy book that wizard has and beat the bombs out of 'em!" The RED Demo said in frustration. Both teams had been knocked up good. Even Sniper wasn't doing to hot. His face was contorted in rage.

"Ah, that was fun, I leave now." Marasmus said, his voice booming over the intercom. With that, Marasmus had left. All the mercs groaned, knowing that the wizard had finally beaten them. They then went to capture the control point. However, when the wheel was spun, Marasmus seemed slightly worried.

"This is a new version of the wheel, but it is slightly experimental." He boomed.

"Maggot, if something crazy happens, I will pull a rabbit out of your ass!" the RED Solider said. After Solider said that, the wheel started slowing down. It flashed over a transgender sign, a baby sign, and stopped on a Bombinomicon sign. With that, the sign started with a "whoosh" and started pulling the RED mercs in.

"Noooo! Bombinomicon, why did you do that?" Marasmus yelled.

"Because I think they need a break." The Bombinomicon snorted back.

All the mercs from RED, ending with engineer, who had grabbed the respawn device just in case, were sucked into the portal. The BLU team were slightly confused, while the BLU Solider was shouting insults.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid that with the 'sudden' disappearance of the RED team, you will be stuck at lakeside. Feel free to beat up the wizard. Just only do it once." The administrator said. She sounded slightly pleased.

With that, all the mercs from BLU started setting up. Demo had pulled out his sticky jumper, Solider his rocket jumper, and Engineer had built a sentry and equipped the wrangler. With an explosion, they went to the island, finding Marasmus. While Engineer set up the teleporter, Demo and Solider were punching the wizard so hard that he had multiple broken bones. With a whoosh, Heavy came in.

"I promise you, pain without end." He said.

"Mommy..." Marasmus whimpered.

Screams of pain came from the island as Heavy's fist collided with the wizard's nuts. Medic was the next one in.

"Oooh, The administrator has given me a great zing to do." Medic said maniac like. He pulled out his bone saw, and the scene was terrifying, too terrifying to tell you in a MA fic. Afterwards, the wizard died, and all the mercs got to ask the bombinomicon questions. After a long period of doing so, they found out that the bombinomicon saw, "friendship" in them, and wanted to open a portal to another world. He wouldn't tell what world, and tried to tell them that he didn't know. Sniper also asked about the transgender sign and the baby sign.

"Oh, the baby one, made by Marasmus, would turn you all into babies. The transgender sign though, that was made by scout and me. It would turn you all into the opposite gender. And scout was the only one who could avoid it." The bombinomicon said.

"Scout, come here." The spy said. Afterwards, Scout came back and was a bit red.

"Well, he got rid of the enchantment so I'm no longer immune. So I got to get it off the wheel." Scout said.

"Ohhhh no, you aren't getting rid of that!" The bombinomicon said. All the mercs sighed.

"That's all great and good, but we got to get the REDs back." Sniper said. All the mercs then looked startled, and then started looking for the wizard.

 _ **Meanwhile, in another universe**_.

"Marasmus is going to pay when I get back!" the RED Solider said, falling through a green realm.

"Well, that's supposin' we actually get back." Engineer said. All the mercs nodded in agreement.

"Is that a rainbow?" Scout said. All the mercenaries looked down to see a rainbow of light coming for them.

"Gentlemen, I think we are going to a 'happy' world." Spy said with disgust.

With that statement, the mercs of RED fell through.

 _ **In Equestria**_

"Whoa, Spike, look at this!" Twilight said from her new telescope. Spike groggily got up to see nine falling stars. Each had a different color trail to them. They were purple, red, yellow, green, orange, light pink, pink, maroon, and blue. Each one was scattered across ponyville. The light pink landed in the fountain, the pink in the everfree forest, red landed in the rainbow pool of rainbow dashe's house, maroon landed in front of the castle, green landed in a gem mine, yellow and blue landed in canterlot castle, and purple landed in a conveniently placed window at carousel boutique.

"Spike, I think we might have more visitors." Twilight said. Spike just nodded and went to his bed. Twilight went to the door to see if this was another tyranid. Yet instead, was a stallion. Twilight slowly took him inside, all the while trying to not wake him up. She placed him in one of the guest bedrooms. Twilight then went to bed. She was dreaming softly when a rap a tap woke her up. She went down to the source, by the bedroom only to find two vicious yellow eyes.


	2. Round them up

**Hi guys, THT here (That is my abreviated name, but not my real or game name. EVER) I am sorry for not posting many stories recently, but I got a little sick, and I reached my bandwith limit. Enjoy this though.**

Twilight didn't know what was happening, but she woke up with a gasp.

"Spike?" she yelled.

"Yea twilight?" spike mumbled back.

"Has anything come in the castle?" Twilight asked.

"No. It's three in the morning; you need to get some sleep." Spike said.

Twilight wasn't so sure. Something about that dream put her mane on edge. She quickly got up, and then went to the room where the guest was.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Twilight asked.

Medic woke up to what looked like a lavender pony asking a question.

 _A talking pony? Fascinating. I should do research. Wait, where am I?_ Medic thought.

"My name is Medic." Medic tiredly said. "Have you seen my comrades? The doomcophs are lost without mien help."

"Haven't heard that accent before, but I did see some other falling things come from the sky. Half of them landed all over ponyville." Twilight answered.

"Ponyville? Oh, I think that Spy was right when we would be sent to a "happy" world." Medic said jokingly.

Medic struggled to get up. When he tried to stand up on two legs, he fell. He quickly gave himself a look-over to find himself as a pony. His mane was a strange ubercharge red and blood red. His tail was short and the same color and he noticed he was a unicorn. His fur was white, and he had his lab coat on. While it wasn't white as snow, it was still better than with him in the lab. It had flakes of dirt all over him.

"OK. The wizard is going to have one very mad man of science." Medic said to himself.

The two strutted out of the castle, and Medic constantly tripping over either his own for hooves or back hooves. Twilight seemed slightly worried.

"By the way frauline, I was not able to catch your name." Medic said.

"My name is Twilight sparkle. I am the princess of friendship." Twilight said regally.

Medic could only giggle. Spy was right and would hate this world. As Medic was thinking, they finally got to the fountain. Twilight could see another stallion in the fountain. He was slightly smaller that Medic, and had wings. When Twilight pulled him out, Medic gasped. Of all the people they had found first, it looked a bit like Scout. They heard a groan coming from the stallion as it steadily woke up.

 _Geez, what hit me over the head?_ Scout thought as he tried to take a breath of air. As he did though, he wheezed instead of coughing. He felt the familiar tingling of the medi beam come over him as he was able to get the water out and breathe.

"Thanks doc..." he said.

"Scout, of all the doomcophs I could find first, you were the first." Medic said annoyed. "But I guess that is a good thing. They have been scattered all over town, and I need you to find Engineer, Soldier, and Demoman before they cause trouble."

"Ah thanks. So where are we?" Scout said as he struggled to stand up.

"You are both in Ponyville, or if you are looking for a world, Equestria." Twilight said.

"Ah the horse puns man." Scout said as he got to his feet. When he saw Medic and twilight looking at him, he noticed they were all horses. When he looked at himself, he got quite a surprise. He was a high tint of red stallion, slightly smaller than he was supposed to be, and had wings. His mane was aluminum blue with a stripe of red. He had a soaked vest from being in the fountain. His backpack with a few cans of Bonk! And aluminum baseball bat with him. He also had his necklace with his dog tags. His white straps that would be over his hands were over his for hooves. He tried to walk only to end up on his face. As he was struggling to get up, Pinkie pie appeared out of the fountain.

"Hi'a twilight! I was wondering where you were." Pinkie pie said enthusiastically.

"How did you do that?" medic asked.

"I divided the fountain by zero and then put a cupcake in the equation and now I am here!" Pinkie pie said like it was normal

"It is the pinkie pie equation." Twilight said with a sigh. "I gave up on it a long time ago. She is able to appear anywhere, make anything appear, and predict the future in some way. I have no idea how she does it."

"Well, anyways I was here because I got a strange pinchy knee! It wasn't very pinchy, but I did know that I would be startled!" Pinkie pie said.

"Pinkie pie, you are so random! I got say, I like it!" Scout said.

Pinkie pie gasped and then went to sugar cube corner.

"Was it something I said?" scout said worriedly.

"No, Pinkie Pie does that for everyone new to town." Twilight explained.

Medic just sighed. Scout noticed that he had his hat with earphones in the fountain and began to angrily curse about how he wishes he had a blow-dryer.

"Alright, I saw another one fall into the carousel boutique through the window, so Medic will check that out. I need to see rainbow dash, and scout, you need to get to the everfree forest." Twilight said.

"Alright, I know what a carousel boutique looks like." Medic said.

"And you's talking about dat forest that is a creepy like?" Scout said. Twilight nodded.

"Alright I will see you soon!" Twilight said.

Twilight flew to the sky, Scout went to the everfree forest, and medic went around town to see if he could find carousel boutique.

"Hmmm, zis carousel boutique is her somewhere." Medic said. He had been searching for about thirty minutes before he found one. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" said a voice. The door opened, and on the other side was the most elegant pony medic had ever seen.

"My name is Rarity, and welcome to Carousel Boutique! What can I do for you?" Rarity said.

"I am here under permission of Miss Frauline sparkle. I need to check your attic." Medic said.

"I hope there isn't anymore of those parasprites around here. I did leave the window open when gazing at the stars." Rarity said.

"By the way frauline, I am Medic. I think one of min comrades fell into your attic." Medic said. Rarity made a gacking sound and looked visibly disturbed. Medic went up to the attic, with Rarity not following Medic due to the dust she had yet to clean, and medic saw a hardhat on a pony of an orange hue with a red and grey mane. A horn pierced the hardhat and mane. He had goggles over his eyes, a toolbox, and a vest that engineer would normally wear. He had a unfitting rubber glove over one of his hooves and a horn. Medic went over to the pony engineer and nudged him. Medic then thought he could get engineer with a simple phrase that would get anyone up.

"And here is the Engineer, dead due to unknown means. I am about to cut him open without anesthetic to see what killed him."

Engineer was awakened to hear the exact word he would hate to hear from medic of all people. He bolted up, even though he had near no experience with the body, and screamed.

"A'm awake! Geez doc!" Engineer said.

"It's alright her Engineer. I am not going to cut you open. I was just her to see where you were." Medic said, quickly apologizing.

"So where are we?" engineer asked

"Equestria" medic replied.

"So thats why we are horses." Engineer said. They walked downstairs, greeting rarity and heading out back to the castle.

Scout was flying (yes after about thirty minutes, he was flying) over the everfree forsest. He spotted a cottage not too far away. He landed only to see a cute yellow pony caring for what looked like heavy. He was a large stallion, with a bullet-proof vest on. He had a small ring of bullets around his neck and was a almost brown shade. His hair was short and was both light red and a stunning ubercharge red. He seemed to be unconscious, and had scratches with splinters all over him. One of his hooves was stone. Scout winced. Whatever did that to heavy, scout didn't want to come into. Strangely, Heavy also had what looked like a tentacle mark with yellow ink oozing off of it. Scout quickly knocked on the door. The yellow pony meeped, and slowly opened the door. Scout could tell she was the shy type.

"Uh, hi, I was looking for my friend. Big stallion, red mane and tail, and has a vest on. Seen em'?" Scout said quietly.

"Um, yes, your, uh, freind is here. Would you like to check on him?" the yellow pony asked. Her voice steadily got softer.

"Yea, thanks. Never caught your name." Scout said.

"My name's Fluttershy." Fluttershy said. She was clearly getting even more shy. A bunny hopped up and smelled scout. He then hopped up into his pack and dragged out a can of Bonk!

"Hey! Can you get the bunny to give that back? If you don't, ell' be glued to the ceiling!" Scout said in aghast horror as the bunny was about to drink it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, angel, you are not supposed to drink stranger's drinks." Fluttershy said. She glanced at the label. But only glancing told her too much. "Angel! That is a highly caffeinated drink! Don't drink it!"

Angel looked at Fluttershy and Scout. He shrugged and drank the whole can. In just a millisecond, angel was jumping of the walls, literally.

Scout shrugged. "Fluttershy, you really need to train dat' bunny better. But don't worry; he'll loose da effects in a minute." Right as scout said the word minute angel crashed onto Heavy's head and fell asleep. Heavy seemed to stir a bit.

"By the ways, my name is Scout. What happened to Heavy?" Scout asked.

"I found him in the forest. He was being chased down by a cockatrice. I managed to get the cockatrice away, and he told me his name and what he was doing there. He was nice though. We then got attacked by a pack of Timberwolves and Heavy managed to get them away. We were almost out of the forest when I remember heavy falling and a long tentacle retreating into the darkness. It left a poisonous ink inside his veins. Fortunately, I have been having many animals with the same problem, so I was able to get him the antidote." Fluttershy explained. She blushed when she said he was nice. Scout whistled. He took down a pack of wolves made of wood, a cockatrice, and an unknown monster. Scout was impressed. Even he couldn't do that.

"Is it ok if I stay with ya for da night? Kinda scared now that I know you live right next to the forest." Scout said.

"Yes, you can stay." Fluttershy said.

Twilight went up to rainbow dash's house. She knocked on the door, and rainbow quickly came out.

"Twilight! You will not believe me when I tell you this, but I have a Sniper Pegasus in my house!" Rainbow dash said enthusiastically.

"I believe you, because I found a few stallions myself. A unicorn named Medic and a Pegasus named Scout." Twilight said calmly. "I need to see Sniper, because he is one of their friends."

"Come inside!" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight stepped inside of the house, and found it as it normally would be; somewhat clean, and a few posters. She also saw socks.

"Wait socks?" Twilight said. In a rainbow flash all the socks were gone.

"What socks?" Rainbow Dash said worriedly.

"Socks. Really?" Twilight said.

"Ah those were rubbish, mate!" an unknown voice came from the living room. Twilight came to the living room to find a light red stallion sitting on the couch. He had a yellow and blood red mane. He had wings and had a pair of shades covering his eyes. A vest with a quiver was on his back. A small scar was on his face and he had a hat on that had one end flipped up. He had a Kurri in his quiver and was watching the T.V.

"Your Twilight I guess?" Sniper said.

"Yes. Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"Good, worried you'd be Sheila's Fluttershy mate." Sniper said.

"You seem more collected than your friends." Twilight said.

"Right, but that is because I am a professional. I got standards. People like Medic, Spy, and Scout don't. I don't leave me mates, but golly, they know I can't stand them sometimes." Sniper said. "Plus, I ain't got time for feelings for anyone but me mates. If I didn't, that would mean that Golf players would beat their wives up with their golf trophies. And that would be at best. Professionals have standards; be polite, be efficient, and have a plan for everyone you meet."

"I like this guy." Rainbow dash said.

"If you don't mind a 'professional' in your house, it's ok with me." Twilight said, slightly worried.

"Don't worry. I, Engineer, Spy, Scout, and Demo know how to stay localized. It's Medic, Heavy, Pyro, and Solider I'm worried about." Sniper said. He had changed his posture to standing up.

"Don't mind me, I'm just wondering if I can use what Sheila said was weather magic. I want to try out sniping, might take her with me." Sniper said.

"Just don't shoot animals." Twilight said.

"Gotcha." Sniper replied. With that, he flew, clumsily, out of the house with Rainbow Dash to get ready for sniping practice.

Twilight, however, was wondering how the others were doing. It was almost 6:00 after all.

Ugh, what hit me? Spy thought as he woke up. He was on a brick road, in front of a palace with a drawbridge. He tried to stand up, only to find himself stuck on all fours. He looked himself over only to find himself as a pony. He had his suit on, and had his knife and revolver. He was a grey stallion, and had no special features. His mane was a kempt red and white. His tail was the same color. He looked over only to find a mare with a unicorn horn. She had a flame red colored mane and a long flame like tail. She had fur that was light red. She had a shirt on and a pair of pants on her.

"Excuse me, do you know where we are?" Spy asked.

With a rustle, the mare got up and rubbed her head with her horn.

"Oww, what hit me? Did I fall from the sky?" she asked.

"Might I ask madam, what is your name?" Spy asked back.

"Spy? Don't you remember me? Pyro?" Pyro asked.

"Spy shrieked. He didn't want to be stuck with Pyro of all people. She was a pyromaniac of all things; all she would be was trouble. Pyro got up easily, and started trotting around. Spy was trying to get up, only to trip on his own hooves. A white guardsman walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but you seem to have trouble. Would you like to talk to the princesses Celestia and Luna?" the guard asked.

"Yes! We'd love to!" Pyro said without asking spy. Spy groaned as he was pulled all the way to the palace where he was, finally, able to learn how to walk on hooves. They trotted into the presence of the princesses and Pyro bowed very elegantly. Spy fumbled as he bowed.

"And you two are?" Princess Celestia asked.

"We're-" Pyro started

"We're travelers from other lands, and we were passing through. Unfortunately, we got separated from our friends, and we are trying to find us. My Friend here wanted us to consult you to see if you know where they are." Spy lied. It was quite believable. Princess Luna seemed to be uncomfortable. There was a silence surrounded the room until Princess Luna spoke.

"Speak the truth." Luna finally said

"We are here from another dimension and we need to find our friends to get back!" Pyro chirped before Spy could say anything. Celestia nodded.

"I saw you two fall from the sky into the castle last night, and saw the others scatter across ponyville. I did notice that my faithful student, Twilight, missed one. It was in sweet apple acres. It was of an orange hue I believe. You will be able to get to it very soon, let me get you to the Friendship Express." Celestia said. Spy shook his head. He hated this world, and wanted to get out very soon.

"But unfortunately, I will not be able to transport you back to your world." Celestia sighed. Spy's heart fell, while Pyro just nodded. Spy trotted to the train while Pyro hopped there. Each time she made a spring-like sound.

"Ugh, Mondure." Spy said as he got on the train.

Solider woke up to be in a gem mine. He was able to get basic motor control down in about fifty minutes and had remembered the crash. He needed to get back to the others. His mane was a solid red along with his tail. He was an earth pony and was able to get out of the gem mine easily. He started to walk to ponyville only to be stopped by a hand. Solider looked to the hand to find a huge dog on two legs.

"Where do you think you are going?" the diamond dog said.

"Out of my way maggot, before I turn you into a broken bottle with two legs." Solider threaten. A small growl came from the diamond dog's throat. The diamond dog pounced... only to be stopped by a blue force field. A pink alicorn stood next to solider came up and pushed the dog back into the caves. She was lovely in Soldier's eyes.

"Excuse me, she is mine." A voice called. A white and blue unicorn stallion came up and moved solider away.

"Excuse me sir. Sorry if I caused trouble, the name is Solider, and I am reporting for duty!" Solider said as he swung a hoof up to salute, only to hit himself. He muttered an Oww as he went back to standing.

"No need for that. My name is Princess Cadence, and this is my husband, Shining Armor. We were here for some gems." Princess Cadence said.

"We need to visit Twily before we leave." Shining Armor said.

"Is it ok if I come with you sir?" Solider asked.

Cadence shrugged, "Why not?"

Demoman woke up to be in a itchy pile of hay. He rolled around and managed to get up. He stumbled, however, as he tried to get to his feet. He looked himself over. He was a brown stallion, his mane was red and bomb grey. He had his vest with bombs still on him, and Demo was glad that they didn't go off. He got to his hooves and started stumbling around. He managed to walk out of the attic, and onto the farm. There, he saw a orange and yellow pony kicking the trees to make the apples fall down. Demo came up to greet the pony, only to be run over by a pink blur.

"Hey applejack! We have some people from another world in Ponyville! Oh can you help me with the party?" The pink pony asked.

"Sure, Pinkie Pie. I'll get mah apples ready for them when they get here. Hooey, this is going to be a great party. How many of them are there?" Applejack asked.

"About nine. Fact, I think I'm on one." Pinkie said.

"Aye ye are lass, and could ye please get off of me?" Demo said weakly. Pinkie pie smiled as she slowly stepped up and off of Demo. As Demo got up, Applejack started shaking Demo's hooves. He didn't budge like Twilight did. He steadily shook her hoof and let go.

"Ach, could ye lasses help me get to at least medic, I need to talk to em'." Demoman said.

"Sure, follow me!" Pinkie Pie said.

 **The end to this chapter, but not the story.**


End file.
